Slow Manoeuvres
by lilscout
Summary: A/U - Arizona's a stranded motorist and Callie comes to her aid. Az is still a surgeon, Cal is not.
1. Chapter 1

**Slow Manoeuvres...by lilscout**

**

* * *

**A/N - Another A/U story. Arizona's a stranded motorist, and Callie comes to her aid. Let me say, I am not a mechanic, and know only the basics about cars. If there are glaring technical errors, please be kind. About half the story is already written, but I'm not sure which direction to head in now, ie; rating...reviews or suggestions would be appreciated.

Rating - M - not for the first couple of chapters, but for later ones, yeah...M.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Please stop! Please stop! Please stop!" Arizona pleaded with the fourth faceless driver to whiz past her broken down car in the last hour. This one pretended he didn't even see her.

"Geez, I'm not some serial killer!" she yelled at his fast disappearing taillights. A heavy silence fell around her. She turned to face south, shielding her eyes with both hands from the bright sun. It was shaping up to be another scorcher, if the mid morning heat was any indication. She checked her cell phone again.

"Yep. Still dead." Arizona tossed it through the open window back onto the passenger seat in disgust, angry with herself for forgetting to charge it at the hotel the night before. She looked south again, then pivoted north. Any traffic at this point would be good. Even if they couldn't give her a ride, maybe they'd at least call a tow truck. But, from the dismal amount of vehicles she'd seen so far, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Scenic route, _my butt_!" Nothing but empty flat land for as far as she could see, except for the small rise she had just made it over before her car decided to die on her. She walked around the vehicle twice, absently kicking at random stones. Took another long pull from her water bottle, now almost empty. Looked up at the cloudless sky, then back down the road, squinting at the shimmering black asphalt. She glanced at her watch.

10:47am.

Exactly one minute later she saw it. Actually, she heard it first, back over the rise, heading south to north, her direction. At first it was hard to make out any details about the type of vehicle, but as it crested the mild slope she could tell two things. It was big, and painted black, and it was moving fast.

"A truck! A _trucker_! They_ have _to stop...it's, like, the law or something, isn't it?"

Arizona knew that she had to get this guy's attention, and soon, so she stepped out onto the road and began to wave her arms frantically in the air. A moment later she heard the squeal of brakes and the exhaust of compressed air and the shifting of gears. The truck was stopping.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed, stepping back onto the dirt shoulder beside her car.

The large vehicle rumbled and shimmied to a stop about fifty feet behind her car, kicking up all kinds of dust and small stones with it's giant tires. The driver set the tractor and trailer parking brakes, then killed the engine. It sat half on the road, half on the shoulder. Blocking traffic wasn't really a concern on a rarely used state route, especially on a Sunday morning.

Arizona peered up into the cab to try and see the driver, but the glare from the sun allowed her to make out only a baseball cap and reflective sunglasses, like the ones the State Troopers wear. The driver hadn't moved yet, and seemed to be surveying the scene, maybe deciding if they even wanted to help at all. Suddenly the driver's side door creaked open on rusty hinges, and Arizona could make out legs and feet descending the few steps bolted to the side of the truck. She plastered on the biggest smile she could manage, determined to charm her way into a ride to the next town, if that's what it took.

...

Callie glanced down again at the display on the dashboard. 10:46am. She smiled to herself.

"Hmmm...making great time. Gonna be at Joe's by lunchtime, no problem."

She looked up and to the right out her front windshield at the blinding sun, thankful that she'd had the A/C serviced recently. Not even 11am and the outside temperature was already pushing 70 degrees. Callie loved working on Sundays. Best day of the week to be a truck driver. No traffic to speak of, fewer cops on the road, and she could always get a table for lunch at her favourite diner. Seeing the short hill ahead she shifted smoothly into tenth gear, planning to let momentum carry her up and over. _Might as well save a few bucks on gas wherever I can_. The trailer she was hauling was fully loaded with home appliances of some sort. She didn't much care what it was, only that it weighed a lot, enough to put her very close to the combined legal weight limit of 80,000 pounds. If she had a big lunch today that might push her over the edge.

As her truck peeked over the top of the slope, she caught site of a person standing in the road up ahead, waving their arms wildly in the air. Noticing the car beside them, it didn't take a genius to figure out they were probably broken down. Callie immediately began to downshift, applying the brakes intermittently. She steered slightly right to align herself behind the car, except she had to straddle both paved asphalt and dirt shoulder due to her size. She looked in her driver's side mirror for safety, and though she wasn't expecting to be a hazard to any other traffic, put her flashers on anyway. She hit the parking brakes, emitting two loud high pitched bursts of air from the compressor, and cut the engine. It shuddered to a stop, reminding her what silence felt like again. She stayed in her seat for a long moment, watching as the woman who had flagged her down was staring up at her, obviously trying to get a look at the driver.

She appeared to be by herself since Callie couldn't see anyone else in the car. She was trim and average height, and blonde. And very cute.

Callie cranked open the door, silently reminding herself for the tenth time to oil the hinges, and climbed down the three steps, hoping lightly onto the blacktop. Coming around the front of the large engine, she was greeted with an impossibly wide smile and shining blue eyes. Blue eyes which, when they got a look at her, grew even bigger.

_Yep, there it is_, Callie thought. _That's the look I was expecting. _Nobody ever considered for a second that it might be a female trucker stopping for them. She chuckled a little, but not loud enough for the woman to hear it.

"Car trouble?" Callie asked in a casual tone, pointing towards the royal blue Jaguar XJ. As the woman turned around, reflexively looking in the direction Callie had pointed, Callie took a quick second to check her out. Faded blue jeans, white t-shirt, sage green blouse tied around her waist, sandals and white baseball cap.

"Yeah, thanks so much for...stopping." The woman had spun back around mid sentence, and Callie couldn't be sure, but the hesitation in her response made Callie think she had just been caught looking. Admiring, really. _God, Cal, could you not be a perv for one second! Wait, was she smiling back at me just now? _

"Umm...so what's the problem, exactly? Flat tire, out of gas, or did it just die on you?" Callie asked, eager to let the woman know she was there to actually help.

"Well, I think it just died, really. The tank is still almost full and it's definitely not a flat, but I'm embarrassed to admit I don't know much about cars beyond just driving them," Arizona responded. _Okay, totally _not_ who I was expecting! Hot sexy female truckers were not on the agenda today. She's speaking to you, Arizona, pay attention! Oh, but that beautiful mouth..._

Callie tried to be reassuring. "Don't worry about it. Most guys don't know much about cars beyond driving them either. Now, I'm not a mechanic by any means, but I've been forced to learn a thing or two driving that," she gestured over her shoulder towards her truck, "so I can take a look if you want?" She paused, then extended her hand to the blonde and smiled. "I'm Callie, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Slow Manoeuvres...by lilscout**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I'm Callie, by the way."

"Arizona. Pleased to meet you..and I can't thank you enough for stopping. Really. I've only seen, like, four cars since I broke down and none of them even slowed enough to see if I was okay," she said, a little exasperated.

"How long have you been here?" Callie asked.

"Just over an hour," Arizona responded, looking down at her watch.

"And you've seen four cars since you've been here? On this road, that's practically gridlock. Nobody uses this road anymore since they extended the interstate bypass two years ago. Especially on Sundays. That's why I take it. Nice and empty!"

"Well, just my luck, I guess." Arizona said, feeling a little foolish. "The sign I passed on the highway indicated this was some kind of scenic route, so I thought, you know, _what the heck_, but I don't think there's anything very _scenic _about it right now." _Except maybe you_, she thought to herself, trying to stifle a grin as she walked over to the car and popped the hood.

"I'm just going to grab my gloves from the truck, be one sec," Callie said as she turned and made her way back to the driver's door. She returned moments later, pulling on a pair of well used and over-sized green construction gloves. She propped open the Jaguar's hood and leaned in.

"Well, like I said, I'm no mechanic, but I think this is your problem," Callie was gesturing for Arizona to have a look. "Fan belt's damaged and is hanging loose. From what I do know, that means engine overheating, loss of power steering and eventually the battery dies, and the car will just stop. Does that sound familiar?"

Arizona was nodding repeatedly. "That's exactly what happened!" She looked hopefully at Callie. "Is there a way to fix it?"

Callie straightened up and removed her gloves. "Yeah, but not here, I'm afraid."

Arizona's face fell. "Oh, okay." She looked up again. "Would you mind calling a tow truck for me?"

Callie grinned widely, trying to lighten the woman's spirits. "I can do better than that. My buddy owns a garage two towns up. They'll be able to fix this for you, no problem. I'll call them now and arrange for a tow...okay?"

Arizona smiled, her relief evident. "Yeah, thanks so much...again."

"Really, it's no problem. I'm happy to help," Callie said, heading back to the truck to grab her phone.

Arizona watched as Callie climbed back up into the driver's seat. She turned around and not really knowing what to do next, began to gather together a few items from inside her car. Suddenly she spun around in surprise as the big truck's engine was started up, the impossibly loud noise shattering the heavy silence. She saw Callie hop down onto the ground again and make her way over to the car.

Callie was about to speak when she saw the look of mild shock on Arizona's face."Oh, right...sorry, I should have warned you that I was starting the truck again. It's kinda loud. I forget that it can scare people sometimes. When you're not used to it."

Arizona tried to act oblivious. She didn't want this hot woman to think she was a wimp, after all.

"Yeah, I guess it is a _bit_ loud," she said, "now that you mention it."

"I've got the air conditioning going if you want to cool off inside, and there's water in the fridge, so help yourself," Callie said, dialling as she wandered off a few feet from the truck to make the call.

"Really? You don't have to wait with me..." Arizona called out after the woman.

"It's no prob," Callie yelled out, pointing to the passenger door. "Hop in."

Arizona walked over to the truck and pulled open the door, awkwardly climbing the few steps up and into the cab. She plopped down on the large air suspension seat, feeling it shift and bounce under her weight. _Very nice. The seats in my Jag aren't even this comfortable._

She turned, trying to take it all in. Two single beds, bunk style, but the top one was secured against the wall. A small area for hanging clothes, a t.v and dvd player, a little desk with a drawer, and even a bar fridge. And it was clean. Very clean. _Wow, again, totally not what I was expecting. Where's all the pictures of naked girls? Oh yeah, female trucker. But still, the way she was checking me out, there could be naked girls..._

The driver's door was wrenched open and Callie leaped quickly inside the truck, collapsing into her seat and tossing her sunglasses onto the dash, revealing to Arizona the deepest darkest eyes she had ever seen.

"Man, it's getting hot out there!" She looked over at Arizona, still sitting turned in her seat. "I just got off the phone with the garage. My buddy isn't in today, but I talked to some new guy he hired. They'll have a tow truck here in half an hour." She looked down at Arizona's empty hands. "You didn't get a water yet?" she said reaching behind her and pulling two small bottles out of the fridge.

"Oh right, thanks!" Arizona opened hers and downed it in one long swallow. When she was done she looked back at Callie, who held a rather bemused look on her face.

"Thirsty much?" she asked, pulling another one out and handing it to Arizona.

"Yeah... thanks," the blonde replied, smiling, a little embarrassed as she accepted the second bottle. She looked at Callie again, seriousness in her eyes. "Callie, I appreciate you calling the tow for me, honestly, but I'm sure you're very busy." She gestured out the window. "Really, you don't have to wait with me..."

"Arizona...it's Arizona right?" The blonde nodded. "Three things...the new guy at the garage said half an hour, but it could be more like two, this load isn't due until tomorrow evening, so I have plenty of time. And third..." She looked squarely at Arizona, her tone sober, "I would never willingly leave a stranded woman on her own out here. Not to say that you can't take care of yourself, cause I'm sure you can. But...I've seen and heard things that...well I won't repeat them to you. Let's just agree that I'll wait with you until the tow gets here, okay?"

Arizona simply nodded. In truth she was very happy to get to spend more time with this woman. She was intrigued by her, and wanted the opportunity to get to know her a little. Or a lot.

That settled, Arizona went back to looking around the spacious cabin, aware she was being eyed by the brunette.

"Not what you expected, is it?" Callie asked.

Arizona chuckled. "Nope. Gotta admit. I was expecting more...scruffy."_ Not gonna mention the nudie pictures. _

Callie laughed back at her. Her smile was somehow both radiant yet relaxed, and it made Arizona gasp inside. She wracked her brain for something to talk about, anything to distract her from those full lips, those dark eyes, those curvy hips, that long dark silky hair...

"So where are you headed?" Callie asked, breaking the short but awkward silence.

_She's talking to you...make words now. _"Seattle. I live in Seattle. I was at a medical conference in San Francisco last week. Well, it ended on Friday. I decided to drive my car back since I didn't have to be at work until Monday." She could see the look of confusion on Callie's face. "Oh...right. I _used to_ live in San Francisco. Up until about six months ago. I left to take a position in Seattle, but just didn't get around to having my car shipped out. So I thought, you know, kill two birds with one stone."

Callie nodded. "Makes sense."

"And you?" Arizona enquired. "Where are you headed?"

"Uh, Portland. Dishwashers...or fridges. Some damn thing," she said scrambling to locate her paperwork. She peered at the small handwriting. "Oh! I'm wrong. They're washer/dryer combos. No wonder it's so heavy."

They looked at each other, nodding, making small talk, and cursing themselves inwardly for their own nervousness as they awaited the tow.

_This is crazy_, Arizona thought. _She's gay, right. I mean she was checking me out. I'm sure of it. __Maybe she thinks I'm not, though. But it seems so obvious to me that I am. How could she not know..._

_This is crazy, _Callie thought. _I mean get a grip Cal. Medical conference...she's probably a doctor or something. Which means probably straight, married, 2.4 kids, the whole package. I don't see a ring though...and she did say 'I left', not 'we left'...still, way out of your league..._

About forty five minutes later, they spied a tow truck heading in their direction, moving fast on the empty road. It slowed as it pulled even with them, then did a wide u-turn and lined itself up in front of the Jag. Callie and Arizona climbed down from the cool interior of the big truck and were hit again by the oppressive heat. The tow driver peeled himself out of his little truck and sauntered towards the women.

"Ladies..." he greeted, "Having a little car trouble, are we?" His tone was not lost on either of the women.

_Ugh_, Callie thought. "She is," turning to acknowledge Arizona. "It's her car." She met him halfway, pointing at the engine. "I think it's the fan belt. Apparently the car lost power and steering control, and just died."

"Could be..." the man answered. "But why don't we get it back to the garage and I'll take a look, hmm?"

_Condescending prick_. "Well that _is _why we called you, isn't it," Callie shot back.

He gave an irritated look to the brunette and turned to begin the hook up.

Callie walked back to Arizona. "What a pig," she said. "I don't know what my friend was thinking, hiring this guy."

Arizona placed a light hand on Callie's arm. The contact didn't go unnoticed. "It's okay, as long as he can fix the car."

When the Jag was set, the man looked back at Arizona. "So I'm ready here. Are you coming with me or what?"

Arizona turned to Callie with sadness in her eyes, preparing to say a hasty but unwanted goodbye.

"She's coming with me actually. We're good. We'll follow you to town." Callie was speaking to the tow driver but was looking directly at Arizona.

"Whatever," he said, squeezing himself back into his truck and driving off.

Arizona said, "Thanks. I wasn't looking forward to going anywhere with him." She paused, and smiled a wide grin at Callie. "If I have to be a damsel in distress, I'd much rather _you_ be my knight in shining armour than that guy, or any guy frankly."

Callie smiled back, a little embarrassed by the unexpected compliment.

They climbed back into their respective seats and buckled up. Callie released the tractor and trailer brakes, jammed the transmission into first, and slowly manoeuvred the big truck back onto the highway. Gradually it picked up speed until Callie finally flipped on the cruise control at 50mph.

"How far to town, do you think?" Arizona asked.

"It's about half an hour, give or take," Callie responded, then asked, "So what kind of medical conference were you at, if you don't mind me asking?"

Arizona brightened. "Oh course I don't mind. It was mostly about emergency and trauma care relating to kids. I'm a pediatrician...at the hospital in Seattle."

"Oh, I thought pediatricians mostly had their own practice. I didn't know hospitals had them too."

"Well..." Arizona briefly considered her response. There was a fine line between bragging and trying to impress. She decided it wasn't bragging if it was true. "Actually, I'm head of pediatric surgery at Seattle Grace" she blurted out.

Callie was silent for a long moment. "That..." she began slowly, "is the _coolest_ thing I have ever heard." She glanced over at Arizona. "You fix little kids."

Arizona nodded back, smiling.

"You're...I mean, that's amazing!" Callie caught herself just in time. _Oh my god. A surgeon. Could this woman possibly be any hotter?_

Arizona shrugged. "I like my job a lot, the people I work with are amazing...and weird...in a good way, but best of all are my patients. Working with kids is _way_ more fun than working with adults, even on the bad days." She looked over at Callie. "Tell me about your job. I think you're very brave, being out here on the road...by yourself."

Callie brushed her off. "Oh, don't even. My job can't come close to what you do..."

Arizona interrupted her. "That's not what I was saying. I'm genuinely curious. I've never met a truck driver before, let alone a female truck driver. I bet you have quite a few good stories to tell. You said earlier that you had seen things and heard things. So, I'm asking, that's all."

Callie softened, a light blush tingling across her cheeks. She looked over at her passenger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just, you're this big important doctor and all..." she began.

"Not right now, I'm not. Right now I'm the damsel in distress who you've rescued, remember?" Arizona responded, blue eyes twinkling.

Callie thought for a few seconds, then began. "Okay, here's one for you. It starts off bad, but ends funny. You'll like it."

Arizona turned in her seat to face the brunette. _God she's gorgeous, especially when she blushes! _

"So, this happened last year. I was at a truck stop outside of Augusta, Georgia. It was summer and my air conditioning was on the fritz. I was sitting in my truck, in the parking lot, kinda away from most of the other trucks, with my windows open, 'cause the heat is just so oppressive down there...anyway, I'm doing paperwork and suddenly this guy comes from out of nowhere and jumps up onto my door and leans in right beside me here."

She gestured toward her left shoulder.

"He practically sticks his hand inside my window, asking if I want to buy a necklace...or something... then I guess he gets a look inside and realizes I'm by myself, and suddenly he pulls out a small blade and points it at me, and starts telling me to get on the bed and, well, you get the picture."

She looked over at Arizona, who was staring at her, a mix of outrage and horror clouding her wide blue eyes .

Callie continued. "Like I said it starts out bad, but doesn't end that way, don't worry. So this guy's thinking, you know, helpless female right? What he doesn't see, though, is the metal pipe I'm reaching for with my right hand, that I keep tucked under my seat."

She gave the seat cushion she was sitting on a light tap, and smiled.

"While he's looking around, a bit panicked about being caught I guess, I whip out the pipe and ram it straight into his throat. He drops the knife and falls backwards onto the ground. Meanwhile I'm already on the CB calling for help from the other drivers." She paused. "People can say what they want about truckers...but Arizona, _twenty guys_ were out of their trucks and over to help me in ten seconds flat. I will never forget that."

Arizona sat motionless, unsure how to respond. She barely knew this woman, yet the absolute rage coursing through her right now was undeniable. _Where is this coming from? _

"I'm glad you're okay," she said quietly, lightly shaking her head.

"Yeah, I was fine! Don't think I could say the same for that guy though. Between the pipe to the throat and the ass kicking he probably got, I don't think he'll ever try that again!"

"Didn't you call the police? Wasn't he arrested?" Arizona asked, confused.

"No. I certainly didn't. Cops don't like truck drivers. And vice versa. Anyway, justice was served in my books. So, that's my story," Callie said smiling.

The remainder of the trip was spent sharing work stories, Arizona making sure to keep hers light. No need to talk about the sad cases. Not now.

As they approached the small town, Callie slowed the truck to a crawl along the main street, and stopped at an intersection, her left turn indicator on.

"The garage is a couple of blocks down this street," she said pointing to her left as she noted the traffic light changing from green to yellow. She gave a bit of gas and shifted into second gear, and the big truck lurched forward into the intersection. Moving ahead slowly and scanning around constantly, out in front of her, and behind and beside for random cars and pedestrians, she tapped the gas peddle again, shoving the stick into third gear now and turning the steering wheel as they moved forward.

Arizona sat up, watching the nose of the big engine inch ever closer to the hydro pole on the opposite corner.

_She's gonna hit...we're too close...she's gonna hit it! _Arizona felt slightly panicked.

"You're too close!" Arizona couldn't contain herself any longer. "You're going to hit it!"

Instinctively she pulled he legs up towards her and sat back, as if she was trying to protect herself in the event of a collision.

Callie noticed this in her peripheral vision and began to chuckle lightly at her frightened passenger.

"Arizona, I promise you, I've done this, like, a thousand times. I _am_ going to come very close, but I am definitely _not_ going to hit it," Callie tried to assure her.

As they came to within mere inches of the tall concrete pole, Callie jerked the steering wheel slightly left, bringing the front of the truck just past it. She continued to check both mirrors all the way through the turn, adjusting the steering wheel in small increments as needed. When they were completely clear if the intersection, Callie skip shifted up into fifth gear, and stayed at that slow speed all the way down the small street.

Arizona looked at her, embarrassed by her undue panic. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "Of course, you're a professional. You know what you're doing."

"Don't worry about it. You're not the first person to react that way." Callie laughed. "You should have seen _me_ when I was learning to drive this thing!"

"Really?" Arizona asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah. One time I was doing a similar turn to what we just did, and the instructor kept telling me to pull forward, but I was so convinced I was going to hit, that I actually stopped right there in the intersection, put on the brakes and told the guy to do it himself if he was so sure we wouldn't hit anything! Cars were honking...it was a whole scene!"

Arizona was doubled over with laughter. "Now _that_ is a great story!" she blurted out.

"Yeah, well, so glad I could amuse you," Callie laughed back. "Anyway, we're here," she said, pointing out the front window towards the small shop on the next block. She pulled into the curb lane and parked the truck. Both women climbed down from the cab and crossed the street together, spying Arizona's car already off the tow vehicle and inside the shop.

Callie pointed towards the office door and said, " I hafta go pee, but there's that mechanic from earlier. I'll meet you inside, okay." She veered right, away from Arizona, to head around back to the washrooms.

Arizona clutched her purse and headed inside. Right away she was hit by the noxious stink of gasoline and axle grease.

_Guess it depends on what you're used to_, she thought. _Most people probably couldn't handle the smell of blood and cauterized flesh._

She rang the little hand bell sitting on the counter and waited. The tow driver appeared from the back room.

"Well, miss, been waitin' on ya. Thought y'all might have gotten lost."

"Uh, no." She wasn't even going to try to be pleasant. "So, how's the car? Can you fix it? Callie mentioned it might be the fan belt."

"Fan belt, yeah, that's one of your problems. Probably got a host of others, though. Haven't taken a real _good look_ yet." He gave her a stained and toothy grin, and a once over with lecherous eyes.

Arizona felt a little nauseated at his implied come on.

"Okay, look, just fix the car, will you. Nothing more, nothing less." Her impatience was evident.

He put his hands up in mock self defence. "Okay, okay, but you know, I don't have spare Jag parts just lying around here. They'll have to be ordered. Might take a few hours, might take a day. Depends on the supplier, not me."

Arizona sighed in frustration. "Then please, order whatever parts you need, and fast." She turned on her heels and pushed open the office door, almost colliding with Callie in the process.

"Hey, I was just coming in," Callie said. "How's the car?"

Arizona tried to contain her disappointment. "It's...it's gonna be a while, I guess. The mechanic said he'd have to order special parts first, which could take hours, or even longer."

Callie looked at her, confused. "Special parts? It's a fan belt. There's gotta be a hundred of them lying around here."

"Well, that's what he told me." Arizona pointed towards the office, "Of course, it was after he made a crude comment about getting a look at the car, or me, I guess, is what he was implying."

Callie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Without saying a word she marched over to the shop entrance and headed inside, Arizona hot on her heels. The mechanic saw her enter and began to sputter something about the garage being off limits, but Callie just brushed past. Stopping, she turned back and took forceful step towards him. He moved back on his heels. She reached out and grabbed at the name tag sewn in to his coveralls.

"Alex. Hmm."

She let go, then continued over to the garage phone and picked it up, dialing a number from memory.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the angry glare from the brunette.

"Sloan! It's Callie, how are you? I haven't seen you in a few days. Mhmm, hmm. Yep, we definitely need to catch up. So listen, I'm here at your shop."

She glanced at the mechanic, enjoying the sight of his eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah...here's the thing Mark, my friend's car broke down on the highway and we called your new guy here, Alex, for a tow. Now, I know I'm not a mechanic, but I _do_ know when I'm being swindled by one." She paused, nodding and listening to the yelling on the other end of the line for a few seconds.

When it stopped, she held out the receiver to the frightened young man, and simply said, "It's for you."

He stepped forward and hesitantly took the phone from her, barely getting it to his ear before the yelling began again. Callie strolled back to Arizona, a huge and infectious smile across her lips.

"It'll be fine now," Callie said. "Come on, you can buy me lunch!"

* * *

A/N - Hotness coming soon, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Slow Manoeuvres...by lilscout**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, you can buy me lunch!" Callie said, pulling the slightly dazed blonde by the elbow.

"Uh...okay. Yeah," Arizona responded. "Wait, so I don't have to worry about my car? The mechanic will fix it now?"

Callie laughed, "It'll be done by the time we finish lunch...if you still want to, that is...have lunch." She had stopped and was looking back at Arizona.

"I do, I do. Okay, lead the way," Arizona said, then added, "You're amazing, Callie."

Joe's Diner was three blocks away from the garage, just off the main drag into town. Callie left her truck parked where it was, and they took a shortcut through an empty lot, getting them to the diner and sitting down at a booth inside of ten minutes.

"This place is great. I stop here almost every trip," Callie said.

Arizona picked up her menu and began to scan the large laminated pages. She noticed Callie hadn't opened hers yet. "Are you not getting anything?" Arizona asked, a little confused.

Callie smiled at the adorable blonde. "Addie knows what I want."

"Addie..." Arizona questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Calliope! Sweetie, I thought maybe we weren't going to see you today...my little heart was breaking in two!" came a loud female voice from across the room.

"Hi Addie," Callie called out to her. "Sorry I'm a little late." She looked at Arizona. "I was...helping a friend with car trouble."

The waitress glided across the floor, stopping directly in front of their table. She was tall, about thirty-five years old, slim, had what Arizona suspected was a mass of beautiful long red hair, though it was currently piled neatly on top of her head, and she was very pretty. Apparently Callie thought so too, since Arizona could see the brunette blushing hard from across the booth.

"A friend, huh..." Addie looked down at Arizona, giving her the once over, and ending it with an approving nod.

"Yeah, um Arizona, do you know what you'd like to order?" Callie asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, no I..." Arizona suddenly put down the menu, and looked full on at the brunette. "Why don't I just have what you're having. I'm sure I'll like whatever _you_ like."

Callie gulped. She looked up at the smirking waitress, and meekly said, "Two please, Addie."

The woman flashed a smile at Arizona, then replied, "Sure, Cal. Anything for my girl." Then she turned and glided away again to tend to the other tables.

Both women were silent for a long moment, until Arizona couldn't contain herself any longer.

"So...Calliope, huh? No wonder you come here almost every day. I would too if it meant getting that kind of attention," she nodded her head in Addie's direction, "from a woman like her!"

Callie tried to explain, "It's not what you think. She just...flirts with me, is all. She probably only does it for the tips, anyway."

"I've got news for you, Callie. A waitress as drop dead gorgeous as her doesn't have to work for tips. No, she's flirting with you because she wants to flirt with you." Arizona folded her arms and shrugged. "Really, I can't blame her. You're hot. I'd flirt with you, too."

Callie looked at Arizona, slightly baffled. "Wait, so you're...are you...I thought you were straight."

Arizona shook her head lightly at the charmingly confused woman. "Now what ever gave you that idea?"

"I guess I just assumed you were. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot," Callie apologized, giving Arizona a lopsided grin. Then looked up quickly, "Hey, that means you assumed that I _was_ gay. Maybe I'm not, you know."

"The way you were checking out my ass earlier, uh...no, sorry. There's no way you're straight. Bi, maybe...but definitely not straight," Arizona responded.

Callie flashed a wide smile at the blonde. _Okay, so she's gay. This could complicate things..._

Their order arrived minutes later, plates heaped with gooey grilled cheese and crispy french fries, washed down with giant strawberry milkshakes. They sat in the booth and talked long after their plates had been cleared, neither woman wanting to put an end to their time together. But as the afternoon wore on, they both began to impulsively look at their watches.

"Time to go, I guess," Arizona said sadly.

Callie nodded silently at her, and reached in her pocket to fish out a few dollars.

Arizona reached across the table and laid a gentle hand on Callie's arm. "My treat, remember."

"Oh, right."

Arizona pulled out a twenty dollar bill and laid it on the table. "I don't need any change from this. I'm just going to go to the ladies room." She held Callie's dark eyes in hers for just a few seconds, then stood up and walked to the back of the diner.

Callie sat, hands jammed under her legs, unsure about how to proceed. What she wanted to do was follow Arizona into the bathroom and hold her in a long and fiery kiss. But what she _wanted_ to do, and what she _should_ do were two very different things. That is, until she caught sight of Addie standing behind the counter, looking at Callie with wide eyes and nodding her head in the direction of the washrooms.

The waitress mouthed one word at her.

"Go."

Callie slipped out of the booth and hurried to the ladies room. She hesitated briefly, then slowly pushed open the heavy bathroom door. "Arizona?"

"What took you so long?" asked a distinctly seductive voice. Arizona was standing with her back to the far brick wall, arms folded, bottom lip held in a mild pout.

Callie opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. The rush of blood to her head and crotch was impairing most coherent thought. She allowed the door to close softly behind her, then turned to lock it. She spun back to face Arizona who had let her hands fall to her sides and held her palms flat against the rough brick, one leg propped up against the wall.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Calliope?"

"I could say the same thing to you." Callie breathed.

"I've been thinking about this since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Oh yeah?" Callie responded, feigning surprise. "Way back then, huh?"

Arizona laughed. "Oh, please, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing. I saw you checking me out not two seconds after we met!"

Callie raised a flirtatious eyebrow as she moved in close to the blonde, wrapping her strong hands around Arizona's waist. "Busted."

Arizona placed her arms around Callie's neck and they pulled each other in for a long unhurried kiss, tongues exploring softly and slowly, both women emitting muffled sounds of extreme arousal.

"Mmm, you taste like strawberry milkshake," Callie murmured.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Could you hurry up in there, my kid's gotta use the washroom!" The random male voice outside the bathroom was not very happy.

"Dammit," they both remarked quietly.

"We'd better go," Arizona said, reluctantly pulling her arms away from the brunette.

Callie unlocked the door and both women exited to the unfriendly glare of a man and his pre-teen daughter.

They gave a quick apology as the girl rushed past them into the small room and shut the door.

They scooped up their belongings as they hurried past their table, Callie giving a brief nod and smile to Addie on their way outside.

"I guess my car's ready by now," Arizona stated, mostly because she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, probably," Callie responded. "We should go check it out, and you can be on your way." Her tone was a little defensive. She didn't know what to say either.

Arizona stepped in front of the brunette, stopping her.

"That wasn't what I meant, Callie. It's just..." she smiled, recalling the moment, "Kissing you was incredible...and you are an amazing woman...but, circumstances being what they are...I just don't see how this could work." She looked at Callie, her eyes imploring understanding from the brunette. "We don't even live in the same city...and I don't believe in long distance relationships."

"Me either, you're right. They don't work."

"So, where does that leave us?" Arizona enquired.

Callie thought for a moment. "I guess that leaves us sharing a great afternoon together, and a really, really hot kiss," she responded, with all the casual cheeriness she could muster.

"Okay, then," Arizona said brightly, linking her arm in Callie's as they walked back to the garage.

When they arrived, Arizona's car was still in the shop, except it was no longer being worked on by the same guy from earlier.

"Torres!" the man called out when he saw them approach.

She greeted him with a friendly hug. "Hi Mark, how's the car?"

"It's good...almost done here." He turned to Arizona. "Ma'am, is this your car?"

She nodded at him.

Callie made brief introductions. "Arizona...Mark. Mark...Arizona."

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand," he said, holding up dirty palms. "And please, let me apologize for anything my employee may have said to you earlier. He's a talented mechanic, he just needs an attitude adjustment. Which he'll get, believe me, if he wants to continue working here."

"Thanks, I appreciate you saying that," Arizona responded. "So what ended up being the problem with the car after all?"

"Damaged fan belt, initially. But I put in a new battery too. When it dies completely it's wise to always get a new one. I'm just about finished, and you can be on your way," he smiled.

Arizona looked over at Callie, admiration in her eyes. "You were right!" she said laughing as she gave the brunette a gentle nudge in the shoulder with her fist.

Callie looked sheepishly at Mark. "Speaking of being on your way...I really should get going if I'm going to try and find a spot at Flying J tonight. Mark, we'll catch up next time I'm in town, okay?"

She turned back to Arizona, "Do you have a sec?"

"Oh...of course," Arizona responded quietly, already knowing what Callie was going to say.

Mark, suddenly sensing the need for privacy, nodded at his friend and walked back inside.

They stood looking down at the ground for a long moment, then Callie spoke up. "I don't really know what to say here. I guess, just...goodbye, right?"

"I guess so..." Arizona responded, sadness in her eyes once again.

Callie took her hand. "We shouldn't draw this out. Listen, Mark will take good care of you. And I really have to get back on the road, otherwise all the parking spots will be gone soon." She leaned forward, hesitated, then kissed Arizona lightly on the cheek.

Before she pulled away, she whispered softly in her ear, "Take care of yourself, Arizona."

Without another word, Callie turned and walked away, crossed the street and hopped back up into her truck. The engine came to life with a mighty roar, and she shifted the transmission roughly into first and released the parking brakes. She looked back across the street to find that Arizona hadn't moved from her spot, hadn't taken her eyes off the bewitching brunette she was somehow going to let just slip right through her fingers. Callie flashed her one last sweet smile, then pulled away down the street.

Arizona quickly wiped at the single tear that had rolled down her cheek, and sighing, turned back to retrieve her vehicle from Mark. She found him in the office.

"Car's set. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Arizona replied softly, her normally cheery voice cracking. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no charge. Really. It wasn't much, and I'm sorry again about my idiot employee."

"You have to let me pay you something," she said, pulling out her wallet.

"Nope, sorry. Your money's no good here." His voice was firm, yet kind. Then he asked, "It's none of my business, but...are you okay?"

Arizona gave him a crooked smile. "Is it that obvious?"

Mark was silent for a few seconds. He looked out the window to the street, then grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble directions on it.

"Here's how you get back onto the main road," he began. "The Flying J is a very large truck stop about two hundred miles from here, on the interstate, at exit number 299. You can't miss it." He looked up and smiled at her. "She'll be parked somewhere in there, though you'll likely catch her in the restaurant around dinnertime."

Arizona was stunned. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I know Callie, and I haven't seen her that sad in a long time." He added, "You want to pay me...go make her happy again. Then we'll be even."

"Thanks alot...and thanks for my car!" she said, quickly making her way outside.

"Arizona..." Mark called, "She's one in a million. Don't forget that!"

"I won't!" Arizona yelled, running off as the glass door slammed shut loudly behind her.

* * *

A/N - I know I made Mark uncharacteristically nice to Arizona, but I figure he owes her, what with the baby daddy thing and all :) also, one order of hot truck stop sex, coming up ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Slow Manoeuvres...by lilscout**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Callie looked in her driver's side mirror once again as she merged her big truck onto the interstate.

"Get over it. She's not coming after you!" she chastised herself.

Still, she touched her fingers lightly to her lips, recalling the brief moment of passion she had shared with the stunning blonde.

"Arizona..." Just saying the woman's name out loud caused an embarrassed smile to form on her lips. She couldn't help it. This person that she hardly knew had some how gotten inside of her head, and, she had to admit, her heart.

Even though they had agreed that it just couldn't work between them, Callie began to wonder if there was some way she could sweet talk her dispatcher into giving her a few runs into Seattle.

_I know where she works,_ Callie thought. _She couldn't be too hard to find. 'Course, that might classify as stalking..._

"Come on Torres, stop daydreaming and move your ass!" she scolded herself. She turned up the volume on her CB, hoping the inane chatter would distract her from her clearly obvious delusion.

...

Even though Arizona had Mark's directions to follow, she still got turned around twice trying to make her way back onto the interstate. Finally settled on the highway, she quickly brought the Jag up to 65mph, hoping to make up some ground on the object of her affection, and just maybe catch up to her before the truck stop.

Arizona had never really paid attention to large trucks before. They were big and slow, and somehow always in her way. Now she was slowing down beside every dark truck she saw, hoping it was her Calliope at the wheel. In return she got a few smiles, a few waves, and a few unwelcome gestures, all from unknown men.

"Man, that girl drives fast!" Arizona said out loud. Then it hit her that she was expected to be at work in the morning. Even if things didn't work out how she wanted them to tonight, there was still no way she could make it back in time to report for duty tomorrow. She reluctantly admitted she'd have to stop and find a pay phone somewhere, since her cell had yet to be charged. Pulling off into the next rest stop she saw, she fumbled in her wallet for loose change and walked over to the bank of pay phones up against the low building, beside the washrooms. She called the hospital and explained to Chief Webber that her car had broken down early in the morning, and that it had only been recently fixed. She told him there was no way she could make it to Seattle in time. He didn't need to know _all_ the details. The Chief wasn't very pleased, but told her to get home as soon as she was safely able to.

She hung up the phone and headed into the washrooms. A rush of emotion greeted her as she thought about the very sensual kiss she shared with Callie, and she desperately wished the adorable brunette could be here with her now. She skirted around screaming kids and their equally frustrated moms to wash and dry her hands, then headed back outside into the heat, stopping to buy a Coke from the vending machine before hopping into her car and tearing off again down the long highway.

...

Callie snaked her long vehicle around the many rows of parked and idling trucks, looking for an empty space. The lot had capacity for over 300 vehicles, but it had filled up quickly, and she was lucky to find a spot, even if it was near the back. Quieter, yes, but also a longer walk to the bathroom.

"Guys are so lucky," she grumbled to herself.

She backed up very slowly, since the driver she was beside hadn't done a very good job at parking, and was situated at a slight angle. Callie hit the parking brakes and shut off the engine. She gathered her small bag of toiletries, threw on her sunglasses, and made the lengthy walk across the vast parking lot to the crop of buildings. She usually hit the shower first, then dinner. Callie paid for her shower, gathered her free towel, and shuffled off down the hall and into her designated stall, locking the door behind her. She sat down in a huff. It had been quite a day. She was looking forward to a long soak under the hot cleansing spray of water.

She undressed quickly and turned the taps, getting it as hot as she could stand it. She stepped inside with her shampoo and conditioner, body wash and loofah. Her stiff muscles welcomed the intense heat as she lathered up, then rinsed out her long hair. She squeezed a generous amount of fruity smelling conditioner into her palm and massaged it into her dark locks.

Next, she squirted out some body wash onto the loofah and began to move it lightly across her tingling skin, thoughts of Arizona flooding back to her. She closed her eyes and rested her torso against the cool tile, one hand flat against the wall while the other slowly explored her own body. It had been a long time since she had been so turned on by someone. She moved the sponge across her soapy breasts and circled her taut nipples, her tongue darting out to lick at her warm lips. She reached behind and rubbed the sponge across her lower back and her firm ass, then brought her hand to her front again, dipping it between her thighs. She could feel her pulse quicken and her breathing become shallow. She was dripping wet, and not from the shower.

The loofah fell to the floor as Callie plunged her right hand inside her highly aroused core, using her index finger to swipe quick little circles around her firm clit while her left hand dropped to her breast and began to pull roughly at her nipple. Aware that she was moaning a little too loudly, but unable to stop herself and not really caring to, she called out Arizona's name, trying her best to imagine it was the blonde's fingers inside her right now, and not her own.

She came quickly, and rested both hands and her cheek against the hard tile, savouring the moment and allowing her breathing to return to normal. She quickly finished showering and rinsed the conditioner from her hair, then climbed out of the stall and turned off the taps. She dried and dressed, and slowly creaked open the door, hoping she hadn't attracted any unwelcome attention in the last several minutes. Finding only an empty hallway, she briskly stepped out and made her way back to the desk to return her towel, then headed over to the restaurant section for a very lonely dinner.

...

At around 7pm Arizona pulled into the main parking area for cars at the Flying J. It was mostly empty, but she could see that wasn't the case with the truck section. She sat in her seat and surveyed the vehicles near the front, hoping to find Callie's right away, but expecting not to. Then she remembered what Mark had said about finding her in the restaurant at dinnertime. Arizona grabbed her purse, stepped out of her car and listened for the two high pitched 'beeps' as she remotely locked her doors. She headed across the gravel lot, making her way past the gas pumps and toward the main entrance.

She was a bit nervous, never having been to a truck stop before. She'd always assumed they were kind of rough and seedy. Walking in the door, she was pleasantly surprised. Inside it was vast and brightly lit. Up front was a shopping area, stocked with clothing and cd's and dvd's and lots of touristy trinkets. To her right looked to be an area selling items that the truckers might need, such as radios and mechanical parts, and to her left was a large section for convenience items such as pop and cigarettes. She surveyed all three areas briefly, just in case Callie might be found hanging around there. Having no luck, she moved forward towards what looked like the restaurant. She was greeted by a young woman at the host stand.

"How many in your party?" she asked sweetly.

Arizona shook her head. "Actually, I'm just looking for someone. Do you mind..." She trailed off, pointing toward the seating area.

The girl nodded at her and stepped aside, putting her stack of menus back down.

Arizona hesitated briefly, then took two steps forward and scanned the room. Lots of men, all shapes and sizes and colours. Sitting alone, sitting in groups. Eating quietly, laughing loudly. Some looked up to check out the pretty blonde, while others didn't even notice.

She found Callie right away. The long hair was a giveaway. She was sitting at the counter, head down, and looked dejected.

Arizona's heart heaved.

The stool on the right of Callie was unoccupied. Suddenly faced with the reality of the situation, Arizona realized she had no idea what she would say to the woman. How could she explain what she wanted when she didn't know herself. And, despite what Mark had said, she didn't really know what Callie wanted either. Arizona took a deep breath to steel her resolve, then walked up behind the gorgeous brunette, keenly aware this might be the moment of truth.

"Is this seat taken?"

* * *

A/N - Okay, I know I promised hot truck stop sex, but I won't get a chance to write for a couple of days, and since this was already done, I decided to separate the chapter. I hope you're not too disappointed ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Slow Manoeuvres...by lilscout**

**Chapter 5**

A/N - Here it is, finally. I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" the familiar voice asked her. Callie froze momentarily, _Oh my god_, then spun in her seat, incredulous.

"I can't believe you're here," she breathed out.

"I'm here," Arizona nodded, her expression sober as she moved to sit down.

"What...how..." Callie could only sputter incoherently.

"Mark," Arizona replied, not sure this was at all going how she hoped it might. So far Callie seemed more shocked than happy to see her.

"Well," Callie slowly responded, "remind me to thank him sometime, will you?" She flashed a wide and elated grin at Arizona.

"Thank god!" Arizona exhaled. "I really wasn't sure if you'd be happy to see me..."

"Are you serious! Arizona, I'm thrilled you're here." Callie looked down at her feet, a sudden shyness taking hold. "I...haven't been able to stop thinking about you..." she trailed off.

Arizona took Callie's hand in hers. "Me either," she whispered.

They looked at each other for a long and silent moment.

"What can I getcha, sweetie?" a passing waitress asked, noticing the newest patron in her section.

"Oh, nothing for me, thanks," Arizona replied, then noticed Callie's half eaten burger. "Oh, wait." She looked at Callie, inquisitively. "Do you want to finish that..."

"You're kidding, right?" Callie replied, standing up and jamming her hand into her back pocket. She pulled out her wallet and tossed a few five dollar bills on the counter. "I'm parked out near the back," she said, pointing to the door. "Shall we?" She held out her hand inviting Arizona to lead the way, remembering to grab her toiletry bag as she turned to follow.

They walked together through the restaurant, past all the touristy trinkets and dvd's, and Callie steered them left through the driver's section, then out the door into the truck lot. The sun had begun to set, and cast an almost blinding glare that was reflected off the endless shiny metal surfaces surrounding them.

If one truck engine was loud, then almost three hundred going at once was deafening. Arizona winced slightly at the din, and Callie gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry about the noise," she half yelled. "I know it's loud, but believe it or not, you get used to it!"

They continued left, along the first endless row of trucks, and overheard a few catcalls from some of the men out enjoying the warm evening air. Arizona bristled at the attention.

"How do you put up with that?" she asked, gesturing behind her at the group of guys.

"Ah, they're harmless," Callie answered, steering her again, this time to the right and down between the trailers of two parked big rigs.

"I'm about six rows back this way," Callie said, pointing ahead of them. As they got about halfway, they saw a flatbed coming quickly around the corner on their right, presumably headed for an empty space near where they were standing.

"Damn," Callie muttered. "Didn't see that spot earlier."

She lightly held Arizona's arm, indicating they should wait for the driver to park his vehicle. "It's hard to see when there's a lot of glare in the mirrors. Best if we get out of his way and wait for him to finish."

They moved back a step to stand in between the tail ends of two trailers, and waited. The driver began to manoeuvre the truck into an s position to set up for backing it in. As the nose of the big engine loomed ever closer to where the women were standing, Arizona began to fidget. She took a quick step backward, her eyes wide. Callie turned around, and saw mild panic on her face.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked her.

"He's just getting really close," Arizona replied, fighting the urge to pull Callie back as well.

Callie stepped beside Arizona and leaned in to plant a light kiss on the blonde's soft lips.

Pulling back, she smirked, "You know, you're cute when you're scared."

Arizona slapped her playfully on the arm. "Not fair," she said. "This is your world, not mine. Anyway, I'd like to see how _you_ hold up, elbow deep in someone's bowels!"

Callie shuddered. "'Okay, that's just gross!"

When the other vehicle was out of the way, they continued through the rows of trailers to the back of the lot. Callie unlocked her door and waited for Arizona to climb inside, then quickly followed.

Arizona stood back against the low bed as Callie pulled the thick polyester window drapes closed, giving them plenty of privacy, and darkening the interior of the cab. She turned back to face Arizona, feeling unexpectedly nervous. She gave a timid smile.

"Okay, I just have to get this out...I'm nervous and I don't know why, 'cause I don't get nervous, usually, and...you make me feel...giddy...and I don't _do_ giddy." She threw up her hands and gave an exasperated laugh.

Arizona took a step forward and placed her hands lightly on Callie's hips, looking up into her big brown eyes.

"I like _you_ a lot, too, Calliope."

Callie's eyes met hers, awed by the simple admission. "You do?" she quietly asked.

Arizona nodded. "I do."

She lifted her hands to Callie's neck and pulled the taller woman down into a kiss. Callie's arms found Arizona's waist and she pulled their bodies close together. A shared urgency took hold and the kiss became intense with desire and lust. Their clothing was removed without much regard for where it landed, and Arizona abruptly spun Callie around and pushed her backwards onto the small bed, climbing on top of her and straddling her naked hips. She immediately took Callie's left breast into her mouth, licking and sucking her dark nipple like a starving animal. Callie took only a second to catch up to the ferocity of Arizona's desire, then swiftly moved her hands down and cupped the blonde's ass, pulling their already very wet centres together.

Arizona lifted her head, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and moaned loudly, "Oh gawwwwd!"

She lowered herself back down and kissed the brunette hard on the lips, her tongue pressing deep and full into Callie's mouth. Then she pulled back and bit lightly against Callie's red lips with her teeth. Arizona slid off the brunette's body and propped herself up with her left elbow, and they held each other's quiet gaze. Then a sly smile formed at the corners of Arizona's mouth, and she began to trail a light finger down Callie's warm torso, starting at her collarbone, circling the wet nipple she had been sucking on, then down across Callie's heaving abdomen. Arizona smiled wider now, seeing the look of astonishment on the brunette's face. She teased a little longer, dipping her hand between Callie's warm inner thighs, then dragging a sharp nail up along the tingling skin.

Callie felt as if she would explode if Arizona didn't relieve the volcano building inside of her. She raised and shifted her hips, trying to guide the blonde's fingers to her heated core, begging for contact.

"Please...Arizona...Please! I need to feel you inside me..." she whimpered.

"Tell me..." Arizona commanded seductively.

"Please...I want you to fuck me!"

Callie barely got the words out before Arizona had plunged her hand between Callie's legs and immediately slipped two fingers inside her dripping centre, while using her thumb to draw quick and penetrating circles around her hard clit. Callie's eyes snapped shut and she grabbed at the bed sheets, her body writhing and bucking as she immediately came, Arizona's fingers still inside of her riding out the wave of the brunette's physical release.

When Callie began to settle again, Arizona withdrew her hand and started to sit up. Callie sensed the shift in movement, and opened her eyes.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked, her tone uncertain.

Arizona slid her naked body backward down the rumpled sheets to the end of the bed, blonde curls hiding her determined eyes.

She looked up at Callie once more, and winked.

"I'm not done..." was all she said before she slipped both hands roughly under Callie's ass and pulled the brunette's thighs towards her. She lowered her head and ran her tongue along Callie's slick folds, drawing long, slow, lazy circles around her throbbing clit. Immediately she could feel Callie squirming, and heard her moaning and whimpering with pleasure. It gave Arizona unimaginable joy to know that she could make this gorgeous woman feel so good.

"Whatever you're doing, god, don't stop!" Callie half yelled, half pleaded from the top of the bed. "I'm...coming...please...oh god!"

Arizona took Callie's clit fully in her mouth as she slipped two fingers back inside her, quickly moving them in and out, and feeling Callie's inner walls begin to constrict as she came.

Callie gave a final muffled cry, her back arching high off the mattress. Her breath caught in her throat and was held there for what seemed an eternity. She almost thought she would pass out from the lack of oxygen, then, finally, it was released. She took in large gulps of air, trying to calm herself again.

Arizona removed her hand and crawled slowly up Callie's warm body, stopping for a second to lick at the salty beads of sweat that had gathered on her lover's heaving stomach. She settled softly against Callie's right side, her back pressed up against the inner padded wall of the truck.

She draped her right leg across Callie's hips and wrapped her arm across her chest, pulling the spent brunette in close as she placed soft kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Callie opened her eyes and turned her body to face the woman who suddenly made her feel so whole. She moved her arm to rest it under Arizona's neck as they tangled their legs together. Callie looked at Arizona in wonder, her eyes wide. She flashed a brief grin before she leaned in and took the blonde's full pink lips in hers, gasping lightly and smiling as she tasted her own juices on Arizona's tongue. They kissed tenderly, exploring and caressing as arms and legs moved leisurely across the other's body.

Finally, Arizona pulled back and nuzzled her head into Callie's neck. She began to chuckle lightly to herself.

"Care to share?" Callie asked.

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking..." she glanced up at Callie, "you're cute when you beg."

"Hey!" Callie cried, slapping Arizona gently on the ass. She gave an embarrassed grin. "Well," she began, "I wouldn't _have_ to beg if you didn't _tease_ me so much!"

"Oh, you loved it, Calliope!" Arizona retorted, slapping the brunette back. "Besides...you have no idea how much I've been thinking about this," she gestured at their naked and entwined bodies, "since our kiss earlier this afternoon."

"Uh, yeah," Callie nodded at her, "I think have some idea..." She grinned playfully. "You should have seen me in the shower earlier this evening."

Arizona grinned back, and lowered her voice. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Callie smiled mischievously, and without warning moved her left hand quickly between Arizona's warm thighs and into her wet centre, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from the beautiful blonde.

"I could...but I'd rather show you..."

...

Exhausted and fulfilled, they finally drifted off to sleep on the little bed. Hours later, Arizona awoke to the thunderous sound of trucks around them starting up. She glanced at her watch.

5:38am. _Oh god, why so early?_

She was alone in bed. She peeked out the still closed drapes, but Callie was nowhere to be found, so Arizona searched around the dark cab for her clothing and dressed quickly. She pulled open the drapes and plunked down in the passenger seat, then saw Callie hurrying back across the now half empty parking lot.

The brunette yanked open the driver's door and leaped inside as gracefully as a cat, grinning from ear to ear when she saw that Arizona was awake.

"I'm sorry I left," she said. "I really had to use the washroom, but I didn't want to wake you...how did you sleep?" she asked, passing Arizona a bottle of orange juice.

Arizona polished it off in seconds, suddenly realizing she hadn't eaten anything since their lunch the day before. Her stomach growled loudly as if on cue.

"Great, I slept great!" She smiled warmly at Callie. "How about you?"

"I slept great too," Callie answered. She leaned across the seat and met Arizona's lips in a brief kiss. "I had really good time last night...with you."

"Me too," Arizona responded, giggling at her.

Callie raised her eyebrows and nodded her head in the direction of the bed. "You wanna...?"

"Calliope. You know I would love to, but I haven't eaten in about sixteen hours. Maybe after breakfast?"

"Breakfast! Right of course, I'm sorry. Let's head inside and get some food into us."

She ushered Arizona out the door and they walked quickly to the buildings. Callie secured them a booth in the already busy restaurant while Arizona went to use the washroom. They both ordered the 'long haul special', Arizona laughing at the ridiculous amount of food that was placed in front of her. She managed to get through about half of it, plus two cups of gloriously strong coffee. She noticed Callie had been conspicuously quiet the last several minutes.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked gently. "You okay?".

Callie looked at her and gave brief smile. "I'm okay. It's just...here we are again...saying goodbye."

Arizona reached out and took Callie's hand, not caring who noticed. "This doesn't have to be goodbye. Not if we don't want it to."

"What are you saying?" Callie asked.

"I don't know," Arizona responded, her eyes down, searching. She looked back up at the brunette. "But I know this...I'm falling for you...and...I know we just met." She hesitated. "I'm drawn to you, Calliope, in a way that I've never been to anyone else, and I can't lose that...I can't lose _you_." Her eyes met Callie's, pleading.

Callie nodded slowly. "I'm really glad to hear you say that..." she responded, "'cause after I used the bathroom this morning, I placed a call to my dispatcher and threatened to quit unless he got me a dedicated run into Seattle twice a week." She smiled widely, her dark eyes shining. "I start as soon as I get back from this trip. I know it's not perfect, but...at least it's not goodbye, right?"

Arizona responded with mock outrage. "Callie Torres! You were teasing me this whole time!"

"No, I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all," Callie answered smugly.

Arizona leaned forward conspiratorially. "Well, now that you got me to profess my feelings for you, what are you going to do about it?" she asked her, raising a seductive eyebrow.

Callie's eyes went wide. "Check please!" she hollered to their waitress. When the bill was settled they slipped out of the booth together and made their way back to the truck.

"When do you have to leave for Portland?" Arizona asked, her arm snaked around Callie's waist as they walked across the lot, soaking in the warm early morning sun.

Callie looked at her watch, and did some quick figuring in her head. "If I leave here in the next two hours, I should be there in time...why?"

Arizona nodded. "Two hours? Good...then your _mine_ for the next one hour and fifty nine minutes!" she laughed, pulling Callie by the arm as they hurried to the truck, hopped inside, and tugged the drapes closed once again.

* * *

A/N - If the sex sucked, please tell me and I'll stop embarrassing myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slow Manoeuvres...by lilscout**

**Chapter 6**

A/N - I'm really sorry this took so long. I actually had planned for the story to end with the last chapter, but people seemed to really want a follow up, happily-ever-after finale, so it took a while to wrap my brain around how that would look. It's kinda short and to the point, and I hope you like it how it ends. If there is any interest, however, I may do a follow up story, based on this premise. Right now I have another one that I'm working on, though, so it's gonna be a while. Finally, thanks for all the kind reviews during the course of this story. I had a lot of fun writing it.

* * *

Six Months Later...

"That's the last of them...finally!" Callie groaned, dropping the heavy box loudly to the floor as she flopped down onto the large tan coloured sofa in the spacious living room of her new apartment.

Correction, _their_ new apartment.

Arizona trailed behind, carrying two small bags which she laid on the kitchen counter before joining her girlfriend on the couch.

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed. "Why does it seem like I did all the heavy lifting around here, and you stroll in with those two puny little bags?"

Arizona flashed her trademark smile, melting the indignation right off Callie's face. "'Cause you're my big strong sexy trucker girlfriend, that's why. Plus...I like watching you lift heavy things...all that grunting and groaning you do..." she lowered her voice and leaned in conspiratorially, "it gets me hot."

"Oh yeah?" Callie responded, looking around the room for something to spur on her girlfriend.

Jumping up, she grabbed one end of the couch and quickly hoisted it in the air, emitting a noisy grunt, and causing Arizona to roll off the cushions and onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

Callie dropped the sofa and pounced on top of her, straddling Arizona's splayed body. "How was that?" she asked as she hovered over the giggling blonde.

"That'll do..." Arizona replied, reaching up and pulling Callie's body down on top of her as they met in a heated kiss.

...

"Pizza or Chinese?" Arizona called out, as she held the two take out menus in one hand, and her phone in the other.

Callie walked out of the bathroom, wrapping a large towel around her freshly showered body as she rounded the corner to the living room.

"Actually," she replied, "I was kinda hoping we could go out for dinner tonight." She tried to keep her expression neutral. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay..." Arizona's voice was tinged with concern. As a thousand thoughts began to race through her brain, most of them bad, she could no longer hide the worry she was feeling.

"Is everything okay...I mean with us, 'cause we just moved in, you know..._today_...but if you're having doubts or something..." she rambled uncontrollably.

Callie moved quickly to her and wrapped her arms around Arizona, pulling her in close. "Stop," she said. "Just stop." She pulled back to look her girlfriend in the eyes. "I have absolutely no doubts about us...not one."

Arizona cracked a little smile.

"In fact," Callie continued, "I have never been more sure about anything in my life, as I am about you and me...it's just, there's something I've been thinking about lately and I wanted to ask your opinion. That's all, I promise!"

Arizona relaxed, melting into the warmth of Callie's embrace.

"Sorry," she squeaked, "had a bit of a panic moment." She looked up into her lover's face. "I do have them from time to time, but I'll try my best to keep them low key."

"It's okay, Arizona. Sometimes I freak out too. We all do...just don't let it overwhelm you. Talk to me before that happens, okay?"

Arizona dutifully held up three tight fingers in the air. "I promise...Scout's honour!"

Callie leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You are _such_ a knob," she laughed. "Now, get in there and shower so we can go...I'm starving," Callie groaned, pushing Arizona towards the bathroom.

...

"Where do you want to go?" Arizona called out over the sound of the running water.

Callie stood at the doorway to the bathroom, picturing a very naked and soapy Arizona behind the thin plastic curtain. She smiled contentedly, her thoughts drifting.

"How about that sushi place around the corner from here? It always looks full, must mean it's good...or cheap. One or the other, I guess," Callie absently responded.

"Sounds great," Arizona replied, suddenly pulling back the curtain, startling Callie.

"Could you please hand me a towel?" Arizona asked, very aware of the effect her glistening wet body was having on her girlfriend. "Oh, and by the way," she smirked as Callie, tongue tied, passed her a towel, "you're staring."

Callie blinked twice, then turned around to leave the room, forcing a pout to Arizona's lips.

"Hey, you don't have to leave...I was just kidding," she called after her embarrassed girlfriend.

"I know," Callie responded, "and yes I do have to leave, 'cause you...looking like _that_, we're never gonna get out of here!"

Arizona chucked to herself as she pulled a brush through her damp hair. Callie was absolutely useless at masking her arousal, and it thrilled the blonde that it took almost nothing to get Callie there in the first place. A light touch...a wink...a low voice...a suggestive tone. Over the six months that they had been dating, they had used their limited time together well. They spent a lot of it horizontally, but they had also taken the time to get to know each other as well as they could. About four months in, Callie had decided that she needed more of Arizona that just two nights a week, so, they each gave notice at their respective apartments, and set about finding a place to call their own. They settled on a nice, spacious two bedroom, two bath apartment close to the hospital, which made Arizona very happy. Callie had taken a job with a local delivery company, which meant she would be home every night. _That_ made Arizona ecstatic, though she knew Callie wasn't entirely thrilled with the new job. She had seemed a little distracted lately. Arizona hoped that tonight she would find out what was going on.

Callie stood waiting by the door, umbrella in hand, as Arizona pulled on her boots and heavy coat.

"Ready," Arizona stated, smiling, as she passed Callie the keys to their new home.

After locking the door behind them Callie reached for Arizona's hand and held it all the way through the heavy rain until they got to the restaurant.

After collapsing the large umbrella and shedding their heavy coats, they seated themselves at at table near the window, a happy and comfortable silence settling between them as they surveyed the extensive menu. They occasionally pointed to menu items they thought the other might like and nodded in return. Shortly after, their server placed small steaming cups of tea before them, asking if they were ready to order. Settling upon the sampler platter and some miso soup, the server hurried away.

"So..." Arizona started, looking around at her surroundings, "nice place."

"Yeah," Callie responded quietly, her thoughts clearly elsewhere.

Arizona frowned a little. She was dying to know what was going on, but wasn't sure if she should push it or just let Callie get there on her own. Then she considered a different approach.

"I can't cook," she said.

"I'm sorry...what?" Callie asked, shaking her head slightly.

"I can't cook...I've been meaning to tell you since it's not ever really come up before. We usually go out to eat or get delivery or _you_ cook for us. But, the truth is, I really can't cook. I can make toast...and I make _great_ coffee, but that's the extent of it. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

She looked at Callie, her eyes wide as if to say, _okay, your turn_.

Callie's face was unreadable as she processed Arizona's speech, but her blank stare was replaced by a wide grin as understanding dawned on her.

She gave the blonde a lopsided smile. "Subtle, Arizona...very subtle." She looked up as the aromatic soup was placed before them, and moved to pick up her spoon.

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's arm, stopping her. "Please...I need to know what's going on."

Callie took a deep breath and blinked once.

"87,392." Callie stated, exhaling loudly.

Arizona shook her head, clearly confused.

Callie repeated the number. "That's how much money I have in my bank account right now." It was Arizona's turn to look blank. Callie continued. "I saved most of what I made doing long haul. I lived very cheaply since I was on the road most of the time, or lately, here with you." She smiled at her still confused girlfriend. "I've been saving it for a rainy day, and well..." she looked out the window at the steady downpour engulfing the city, "this seems like a good a time as any to tell you about it."

"Okay...that's great," Arizona responded, still unsure where this was going.

"It is," Callie agreed, "but that's not what I really want to tell you." She took another deep breath.

"It's what I want to _do_ with the money that's important."

She spread her hands out on the table, as if to help explain her thoughts.

"I've been thinking a lot about us lately, about...our future." She blushed at the dimpled smile this admission received.

"And I know it isn't exactly a topic we've spent hours and hours discussing, but, I just want you to know how much I care about you, how much I love you, and that I'm in this for the long haul." She paused and closed her eyes, momentarily embarrassed at the unintended pun.

As she opened them again she noticed that tears had welled up in Arizona's sparkling blue ones.

"Calliope, I feel the same way..." Arizona began, until Callie put up a hand to stop her mid sentence.

"Please," Callie interrupted, "I just have to get this out." Arizona nodded as she reached for a napkin to dab her eyes.

"So I realized that I want a better life for myself, and for us, and that I can't just drive a truck for the rest of my life...some people can and do, but that's not me. I want to do more. Maybe you'll think it's foolish, but years ago, I had given it serious thought, and then things came up and then I got into driving and time passed, but I never really forgot about it...and I hear you talk about work all the time..."

Arizona was nearly jumping out of her seat, "Calliope! You're freaking me out! Please, just tell me!"

"I want to go to medical school," Callie blurted out.

"Is that it? Thank God!" Arizona closed her eyes and relaxed her body. "I thought you were going to tell me you were joining the army or something!"

"What? No!" Callie responded, taking a long sip of her now lukewarm soup, and Arizona did the same.

The food arrived and Arizona immediately dug into the california rolls, popping two into her mouth before she realized Callie was staring at her.

"So, you haven't said anything...you think it's a dumb idea right?" Callie asked, wincing slightly, fearful that Arizona would regard her idea as foolish.

"Callie...first of all, nothing about you is dumb, nothing you say and nothing you do...a little dorky sometimes..." Arizona cracked a smile at her girlfriends reaction. "You are one of the smartest and hardest working people I know. You will excel at anything you put your mind to...I'd just better hope you don't go into paediatrics, otherwise you'll end up giving me a run for my money someday!"

Callie's smile grew wider with each passing second. She laughed out loud at Arizona's final remark. She was quietly thoughtful for a few seconds, then responded as she popped a piece of tuna roll into her mouth.

"Bones," she said, chewing.

"I'm sorry, what about bones?" Arizona asked.

"Just...bones," Callie answered, shrugging her shoulders and taking another sip of tea. "I kinda have always been fascinated by...bones."

Arizona lifted her small cup of tea, and leaned in, clinking Callie's own cup in a toast. "Well then, to bones...and to my girlfriend, soon to be the best damn ortho doctor Seattle has ever seen."


End file.
